battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Flower Cat (Special Cat)
THIS PAGE HAS SPOILERS You can help by not deleting them. Flower Cat is a Special Cat that can be unlocked by repeatedly dragging the cat-paw door knob in the Cat Base screen in any chapter. A "meow" informs the player if they are doing it right. By sliding the door repeatedly, you will obtain him. It would take a few minutes to an hour to unlock this Cat. The player needs to slide at most 100 times under a minute. Being a secret that the player must find out themselves, the way to unlock its True Form is as obscure as ever, which was added in update 6.2. Cat Evolves into Cooldown Cat at level 10. Evolves into Bombercat when obtained from the Flower Awakens! Stage and is level 20 or above. Pros: * Able to freeze Black Enemies (100% chance in True Form). * Good movement speed. * Cheap cost. * Decent cooldown. * True Form grants Area Attack. Cons: * Low health and damage. * Single-target attacks in Normal and Evolved Forms. * Somewhat long time between attacks. * Mediocre range. Strategy/Usage * Flower Cat is the first free Cat that has the ability to freeze units. If you are a no-gacha player, this unit is extremely useful against strong Black Enemies such as Director Kurosawah, Black Cyclone and Le'noir. Use it if you don't have other anti-Black units such as Weightlifter Cat, Vajiras, or other Super Rares/Ubers until you get the True Form which can even outclass some of these in many situations. * In true form, only 2 are needed to permanently freeze black enemies, making foes such as Bunbun Black or Razorback a lot easier to fight. * This Cat becomes an anti-Black mainstay upon unlocking its True Form, as it can stunlock almost any Black enemy if stacked and protected, or with Combos. Stacking Bombercats can reduce even the mighty XP Colosseum to rubble. * When alone, this Cat can be good at the start of some battles to deal with Black Enemies like Doge Dark. * Remember! Do not be delusional when the days 2 and 22 arrive to get the True Form of Flower Cat, for the event is inaccessible if the player has not completed Into the Future Chapter 3! * This Cat's True Form is not without weakness, however, and his vulnerabilities can become clear in later levels of Stories of Legend. The long time between Bombercat's attacks renders him open to enemies' counterattacks, and Bombercat does not have the health to take much punishment. Bombercat is also left very open to attack if he misses. This can be a very serious problem to Bombercat, especially on levels where Black Enemies are supported by enemies of other attributes, like in Gestalt, Decay. The best thing you can do to fix this problem is to hope that Bombercat does not miss its target and freezes a large amount of Black Enemies. Description Cost * Chapter 1: $340 * Chapter 2: $510 * Chapter 3: $680 Stats Appearance * Normal: A chubby cat holding a 5-petaled flower with a cat face. Attacks by throwing the flower down, admiring it while the flower dances. * Evolved: Exchanges the flower for a cat-faced fan. Wears a towel and sweats a lot with a red face. * True: Has some sort of antenna on his head, wears clothes and holds a stack of 3 cartoony bombs. Can be roughly described as Bomberman: Cat Edition. Trivia * In the Nintendo 3DS version, Flower Cat is a Super Rare Cat and can be unlocked via the Rare Cat Capsule. * He is one of the few units that has a 180 degree of personality change when evolved. (Kind and thoughtful in Normal Form, aggressive and selfish in Evolved Form.) * His True Form's appearance is a reference to Bomberman. Gallery Flowerattack1.gif|Flower Cat's attack animation Flowerattack2.gif|Cooldown Cat's attack animation Flowerattack3.gif|Bombercat's attack animation IMG_1113.png Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/128.html *https://www.reddit.com/r/battlecats/comments/6jsaav/cats_new_jp_units_translations_uber_tier_list/ ---- Units release Order: '<< Clockwork Cat | Vengeful Cat >> ' Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with different Attack Types Category:Cats require Awakening for True Form Category:Cats with Freeze ability